Mayuka, Shiri and Majandra
by Pants
Summary: sequel to 'Even the Cabbit's a Girl'. Tenchi's daughters are constantly arguing. Aeka gets stuck babysitting. But she doesn't know that there is much danger in store for all of them in the near future.


Hello it's Me! again. I really felt like writing a sequel, even if I had no clue what to write. So, I hope you like this. By the way, if you haven't already, it would be a good idea to read the first part of this story, "Even the Cabbit's a Girl, or this may not make any sense at all.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters except for Shiri and Majandra. Please do not use them without my approval... who would want to?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tenchi sat in the middle of the living room with his head in his hands. This was too much for him to handle. Three little voices were screaming and crying. Two older voices were arguing, trying to be heard over the crying. Mayuka had spilt her breakfast all over Shiri, and that made them cry. Majandra was crying simply for the fact that she was a 4 month old baby. Ryoko had begun yelling at Aeka to make her daughter be quiet, and Aeka was yelling at Ryoko for the same reason. Finally, Tenchi was so annoyed at all of the noise that he stood up and yelled, "SHUT UP!" The only noises left were Majandra's cries and the sniffling of Shiri. "Aeka, you're in charge of Majandra and Shiri until we get this mess cleaned up."  
"But I-"  
"Ryoko, you get this mess cleaned up."  
"Tenchiiii-"  
"I've got to take Mayuka to kindergarden."   
"Let's go, daddy!" Mayuka shrieked and ran out of the door. Tenchi got ready for the daily dash to catch his daughter and get her to the bus, then proceeded to run outside.  
Aeka and Ryoko completely ignored what Tenchi told them to do. Aeka simply took her daughter, Shiri by the hand and led the two year old to the kitchen to get the mess cleaned off of her. Ryoko, not having much experience, picked up little Majandra and went to Washu's lab to see if 'grandma' was ready for baby-sitting duty.  
  
The mess stayed on the floor until Tenchi got home. "Ryoko!" he yelled upon seeing the mess.  
"Yes, Tenchi dear?"  
"Why isn't this mess cleaned up?"  
"I- uh... why, I was taking care of our daughter." She put emphasis on the word 'our' to try and get sympathy out of him.  
"No you weren't," he shook his head. "I bet you took Majandra to Washu."  
"I- ah-"  
"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Because of this, you're on Mayuka pick-up duty tonight."  
Ryoko's yellow eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh no. Not that!" she whined.  
"Yes," he said with decivness  
"Well then..." she began. "Can I have a kiss?" Ryoko asked sweetly.  
"Yes," Tenchi repeated. He walked to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then walked past Ryoko and headed for the stairs  
"Aw, that doesn't count," Ryoko sighed, before phasing out and re-appearing in front of him. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled Tenchi into a real kiss. He didn't resist, and wrapped his arms around Ryoko and kissed her back.   
After a bit, Tenchi asked, "Aren't you late for work?"  
"Aw, shit." Ryoko winced, not upset or frantic, but disapointed. Then she disappeared into nowhere.   
Everyone, now, was living normal Earth lives. Sasami had enrolled in Junior High. Ryoko had gotten a small job, and usually didn't stay in the same one for long. She either got tired of it, or got fired because of her laziness. Mihosi and Kione remained with the GP, stopping on Earth every once and a while. Adam, still a baby, or course, didn't get to see his mother or the rest of his little 'family'. He stayed at a day-care center on a moon that you got to by traveling through a wormhole just behind Saturn. Washu stayed in her lab most of the time, usually baby-sitting Majandra, but Ryo-ohki helped. Tenchi was going to college. He decided to become, of all things, a history teacher. Strange how things work out, itsn't it?  
After everyone was gone for work or school, Aeka, Shiri, Majandra, Washu and Ryo-ohki were the only ones left at the house. Then Sasami came home early. When Aeka saw her sister back before she should have been, she asked why. "I was sent home."  
"WHAT?! It's only your 8th day! Why?"  
"Well, first I got kicked out of home ec."  
"Why?"  
"We were making a cake and I insisted on doing it my way, and so the teacher sent me to the office. Then the principal said I was 'a new girl with a smart mouth', and then he sent me home."  
"Sasami... you're not at home on Jurai anymore! Just try to listen to your teachers, ok?"  
The younger girl let out a sigh. "Ok, Aeka. I'll try."  
  
Everything seemed to be very calm for the next couple years. Adam stayed at the Masaki house more and more as he grew. Ryoko started training Mayuka, just as she had promised to do, when she entered the first grade. Washu tried to get the time machine perfected, so that when it was time for Majandra to go back in time, it was ready. Shiri was learning to walk and talk, so Aeka had something to brag above Ryoko about. Soon, Majandra was three years old, Shiri was 5, and Mayuka- 9.   
  
"That does it. I am never getting stuck watching all four of these kids at once again," Aeka surveyed the mess that was being made. Shiri and Majandra were throwing toys and such at each other. Adam had decided to throw stuff at the wall. Then, Mayuka decided to do something really terrible. She started sending small blasts out of her hands, like Ryoko had been teaching her, at the walls. "No!" Aeka yelled, diving at the girl. "Don't ever do that in the house."  
"But when Ryoko's mad at you---"  
"Yeah, well, Ryoko is wrong."  
"Mommy's not wrong!" Majandra protested.   
"I'm putting you in your play-pen so you don't ruin anything else," Aeka decided turning the the youngest.  
"No!"  
Aeka sighed and picked up the three year old.   
"No, no, no, no!" The girl screamed the whole way.  
In the room, now adult free, Mayuka ran for the front door.  
"Mayuka, my mommy's gonna be mad. And daddy too!" a young voice protested.  
"I don't care," Mayuka said, dashing away.  
It was a few minutes before the question, "Where's Mayuka?" was asked.  
"She went outside, mommy," Shiri said.  
"Oh, no!" Aeka ran out the door to find the girl. "I can't handle these things!" she gasped, running after the girl who was much faster. Then, Mayuka disappeared over the top of the hill and Aeka couldn't see her anymore. Then, the familiar sound of Mayuka screaming was heard over the hill. Aeka gasped and ran faster. When she got to the top of the hill, there she saw a figure in the shadows holding a hand over Mayuka's mouth and an arm around her waist. The girl was kicking and attampting to wave her arms, but she wasn't getting away. Aeka began to run down the hill, but when she reached the bottom, the figure from the shadows, and Mayuka had vanished.  
~~~~~~  
So, what do you think? I haven't written a Tenchi story in a while, and I'm afraid I may have made Aeka a bit OOC. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
